What if it was Prim?
by TheWriterThatWrote
Summary: What if Katniss had been reaped, and Prim volenteered? This is the story. This is Prim's Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Tributes/Rebels! This is my first Hunger Games FanFic so just sit back and enjoy!**

**And of course, I own NOTHING. Suzanne Collins does. **

I stood, sweating in my mothers blue dress. I kept glancing at Gale, who was as equally worried as I was. Prim had her head down, looking like she was going to be sick. I hadn't been concentrating, and Effie Trinket said in her overly cheery voice "And first, the ladies!" She trotted over to the round glass sphere holding the names of the girls who could be picked. Everyones eyes were glued to her hand as it wondered round the names, trying to pick one. She grabbed one and pulled it, smile bitter sweet, as she unfolded it.

"Katniss Everdeen!"

I felt myself go numb all over. I just stared out, into the crowd who was moving apart for me.

"Come on up Katniss Everd-"

"I VOLENTEER!" Someone said from the front of the crowd. All eyes turned to the small blonde girl.

Prim. Prim had volunteered…

**Sorry Tributes/Rebels! I got writers block near the end, and I need to take a look at the book to what Katniss and Effie say, or watch the movie or just remind me what they all said.**

**Either way Ill try to do a whole page next time!**

**Later Tributes/Rebels!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Tributes/Rebels, I managed to find the movie and watched the reaping on laptop so I know what happened! Enjoy my Tributes/Rebels!**

No no no no no! I just couldn't let her! "It's okay, I want to do be a tribute!" It sounded stupid, but I was desperate. Prim was slowly, shakily walking up to the stage, her eyes full of tears. I ran past the peacekeepers, ran to Prim. "Prim, please, Mum needs you, you'll be okay with her, please Prim!" But Prim just whispered "I need you… I couldn't handle it if you died." And she was on the stage before I knew it, bravely wearing a small smile, and a gentle tear ran down her face. I couldn't move, my feet were stuck to the ground. I felt strong, warm arms around me, leading me away. I instantly knew it was Gale. I clutched his warm arms as I burst into sobs. Nobody noticed because Effie had started talking again. She'd mentioned something about 'sister' and Prim started talking so I guess it was a question.

"Yes, she is my sister."

"And why did you volunteer for her? You must be very close, because it's the first volunteer ever for District 12!"

"We're very close, yes. I volunteered for her because if she died in the games, I would be all alone, and hungry and… and…"

I cried harder as Prim's tears ran down her face. Effie blushed and looked awkwardly around the crowd. "And, and now…" She must of forgotten what she was meant to do. "And now for the boys!" The crowd hushed. Gale gave me one last tight hug then ran back into the crowd. His face looked sad but determined.

"Peeta Mellark!"

And for the first time ever, a boy volunteered.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I gasped, like every other person who was there watching. The person who had volunteered…

Was Gale.

**Omigawd! Do you guys like the amazing plot twist? I bet you all thought Prim and Peeta were going in the arena. WELL NO.**

**Im really sorry I haven't wrote that much. I'm loving the way the book is going, and I won't ditch it, but I have the worst Writers Block. You'll have to just work with me and give me any idea's then I could add in, I'd really like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Tributes/Rebels!**

**I keep forgetting to say:**

**I OWN NOTHINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Now THAT'S out the way, onwards with the story :D**

Oh. My. God.

No. This CAN'T be happening. He CAN'T of done this! I heard Effie continue talking but I felt Mother grab me and drag me to the outside of the crowd. She just hugged me, long and hard. It must have been 5 minutes before we broke apart, salty tears stinging our eyes. She hadn't hugged me ages. Wait, no. I hadn't hugged her in ages. I'd been so caught up in grief and protecting Prim, and just being annoyed at her for letting us nearly starve after Father died. She was zoned out, so often…

Suddenly, a Peacekeeper, came up, and told us we would be able to see Prim and Gale if we wanted. We rushed through the crowd and up the stairs just after Hazelle, Rory and Vick and Posy, Gale's family. We gave them a quick nod before running through the doors that contained Prim.

She ran up to us before the doors had fully opened, hugged me so tightly that it hurt. "Prim, why! I would have been okay! I can hunt, I would have fended for myself!" Fresh tears filled my eyes, but I blinked them back. I'm not helping Prim by crying. I don't what her possible last memory of me bawling like a 5 yr. old. " Katniss, I'd rather die knowing you'd survive without me, then you die and I die because I can't feed myself. We don't have the money! I don't have your skill to hunt!" Prim said, hugging me again.

"Prim…" Mother looked at us both, as if taking a mental photo. "Prim, we love you. Try and win." They both looked at me; I nodded quickly, before pulling them into a hug. "Be careful Prim; don't go into the bloodbath unless you see something you KNOW you can get. Your fast, very fast, don't eat berries, and DON'T make a fire, what EVER you do."

Peacekeepers came in, saying we were nearly out of time, but I had just remembered something. I grabbed the badge I had pinned to the bottom of my skirt and planted it face first into Prims hand, just before they grabbed us, and pulled us out "LOVE YOU PRI-" But the door closed.

I looked at my Mother, and pulled her into a hug. I think any grudge I'd held against her was now gone. "I- I need to see Gale." I whispered into her ear, just as Hazelle came out with the boys and Posy, all who were in tears. I hugged Hazelle just before I went in. "I'm so sorry…" But she just burst into fresh tears, kissed my cheek and walked into Prim's room. I walked into Gale's with Mother waiting outside.

"Gale, wh- " He had been behind the door, when I came in, and as the door closed he came out. I never finished my sentence because he surprised me, kissing me full on the lips, knocking the sense out of me. I wasn't sure if it was real or just out of the adrenaline, but I kissed him back. We were like that for the full 3 minutes. When they came to take me away, I simply said "Thank you Gale. Goodbye." Because I knew he wouldn't be coming back. He hadn't volunteered for nothing. He'd volunteered for Prim, to keep her safe, to get her through this, or at least give her a comfortable goodbye. And it was a debt I could never repay. I owed him.

And I hate owing people things.

**Yay biggish chapter. Review, pleaseeeeeeeeeeee.**

**I know Gale doesn't kiss Katniss before Catching Fire, but it just sorta fitted and he did think they'd never see each other again.**

**And I know Katniss isn't close to her mum but I'm going to make it out that they are. Just sorta worked.**

**Later my flawless Tributes/Rebels**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im back my Tributes/Rebels! Enjoy!**

I sat at home, on a bed which I now for the time being would be mine. That was all the good I could see form Prim not being here. That and not having to gather as much food. But I always, ALWAYS had food to spare, just a little for her breakfast, before we went to school or hunted. That food would waste now. Mother and I are never hungry in the morning, no matter how little we'd eaten the day before.

I suddenly felt so alone. Her and I still weren't exactly 'best friends'. My little sister, who I had worked so, SO hard to keep alive, and healthy, was being thrown into the warzone called the HungerGames. And my best friend, who had acted like older brother for since I was vulnerable to be reaped myself, whose Father had all so died in the same mining accident as mine. I guess it would be worse for him. He was their food source, and even though Hazelle had a laundry job, they would most likely starve.

Oh god stupid me, HOW could I be so selfish! I'm going to support them. I feel horrid that I could consider they'd starve, when he must have expected me to help them. Which I will. I won't let them die, poor little Posy, die. They had nothing except laundry money. No question about it, I was helping them.

I sat there, on the bed thinking for hours. I wondered what prim and Gale were doing. They would be on the train to the Capitol, going at insane speeds. I felt so sorry for Prim. She was probably the youngest tribute going into the arena this year. They'd think of her as easy pickings. I'm glad Gale will be there. He'll be one of the oldest, because ethers always 9 or 10 18 yr. olds because their name goes in so many more times. And they collect terresae*, so their name could be in so many times. He could use a bow and arrow, he was quick, alert, and If he wasn't going to give himself up for Prim, he would of at least made it to the top 8. He would have such a strong chance.

I remembered the kiss. His sweet, soft lips, his careful hands. But I didn't want to remember. It made me too sad. No, I already was _too_ sad. This is just making it worse.

I suddenly remember something.

Gale volunteered for someone. Peeta Mellark. Someone else I owed… but that was for another time. He was the Baker's son. I sell squirrels to his Father, when his grumpy old wife isn't there. I made THAT mistake once too many.

"Katniss! Come, quick, they're showing who got reaped!"

I ran from the bedroom, tripping over a chair leg as I did so, and joined my Mother on our old, shabby, sofa. We watched as Caesar Flickerman, the host of the HungerGames for as long as my Mother can remember. Him and his cheesy theme show music came on.

"Good Evening, and Welcome, to the 74th HUNGERRRRRGAAAMMMMMESSSS!"

The crowds roared in response, lapping up every word he said, screaming and shouting their heads off.

"Let's get right to it then, shall we?" My whole mind emptied as I concentrated. District had a strong looking girl called Glimmer, who hadn't volunteered but looked very happy to be chosen. She looked maybe 17. The boy, I can't remember his name, looked a bit younger, but equally strong. Next was District 2. I felt my face turn a sickly white when I saw the girl be reaped. She was a younger tribute, 14, 15 maybe? She volunteered, which surprised me, because normally they wait 'til they're 18 to volunteer, when they're at the prime. She had an evil twinkle in her eye. Clove, or Claire or something like that was her name. But the male tribute… he looked vicious. He volunteered for a 13 yr. old who looked like he could of done well too, but relieved to not be a tribute. Cato was his name. Tall, well built, but dam**, he looked deadly as HELL!

The rest of the reaped tributes ran through, with a sly looking girl, who I've nicknamed Foxface, even though her name was Finch I think. She was shy and quiet, but I saw right through her. She had a sneaky grin on her face as she waved goodbye.

District 11 surprised me. The male tribute was a tall, stocky, muscly guy called Thresh. He was fierce. VERY fierce. But something else surprised me. It made me feel sick to my stomach, yet somehow gave me hope. The female tribute was a small, 12 yr. old girl named Rue. _12! _She was Prim's age! She got reaped but went up calmly, accepting her fate. Compared to Thresh, she looked like a mouse. I so very hoped Prim and her would team. They would be good. She looked fast and clever like Prim.

But she had Gale. And Thresh didn't look friendly with Rue at all.

Then came District 12. It looked like years ago, yet it was only 8 hours ago. My name being called, Prim volunteering, Gale taking me away and running back to the crowd. And 5 seconds later he himself volunteering for Peeta. To save Prim.

Caesar appeared again, with the crowd clapping. He went on with talking about the competition, but all I could think about what would happen if Rue tried to team with Prim, and Gale…

"He wouldn't" I said clearly out loud not realising until my Mother asked "What Katniss?" I just blushed and said it didn't matter, just as the show finished and Caesar vanished from view, leaving me and her in the encasing dark, making us stumble to the room and light the gas lamp. Yawning, we got straight into bed, both in our neat, old reaping clothes.

Light turned out, even though silent tears were streaming down face, scared for sister. Scared for my bestfriend. But also scared for myself.

**Yay. Longish chapter. I hope to write chapters the length of 2,000.**

**DO you guys like long chapters, once or twice a week? Or short chapters, every couple days?**

***Did I spell it right? I don't think I did . Sozzy guys.**

****PJO/HOO REFERENCE OMIGAWD YUS. Do you think Katniss would of read PJO/HOO if she'd had the money to buy books? **

**Omigawd. NOT having money to buy books. I'm going to set a charity up to help the bookless.**


	5. Author's Note

**Guys, Im really upset.**

**Nobody's liking or reviewing.**

**I really want to keep this book going, but if nobody's enjoying it, I'll stop.**

**If you want me to keep it review saying :D**

**If you want me to trash it review saying D:**


End file.
